rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Penny Polendina/Image Gallery
*Penny Polendina/Image Gallery **Penny Polendina/Image Gallery/Volume 1 **Penny Polendina/Image Gallery/Volume 2 **Penny Polendina/Image Gallery/Volume 3 **Penny Polendina/Image Gallery/Volume 6 **Penny Polendina/Image Gallery/Volume 7 **Penny Polendina/Image Gallery/RWBY Chibi Official Graphics Concept Art PennyConceptArt.jpg|Penny concept art by Einlee PennyConcept.png|Penny concept from the credits of "Destiny" Penny Weapon Concept Art.png|Penny's weapon concept art from the credits of "PvP" PennyStructure.png|Penny's internal structure from the credits of "PvP" RWBY rough drawing works by Shirow Miwa 11.jpg|Rough sketch of Penny by Shirow Miwa|link=http://namanari.tumblr.com/image/161853095824 Amity Arena concept art of Penny's V7 appearance.jpg|Concept art of Penny 2.0 for RWBY: Amity Arena Pennyrubyconcept.png|Ruby and Penny in Solitas Pennyv7thumbnail.jpeg Pennyv7finalconcept.jpeg|Final concept for Penny's Volume 7 design Pennyelectionconcept.png Sannapennyvscinder.jpeg sana penny and fria.jpg Official Designs Penny and Sun Wukong Credits001.PNG|Penny and Sun's silhouettes during the ending credits of "The Stray" penny valentine.jpg|Penny's Valentine's Day card V2_03_00042.png|Penny ending credits fan art by "RICOCO" Penny Valentine 2016.jpg|Penny's Valentine's Day card 2016 Rwby height chart full.png|Official height chart RWBY Amity Arena official design of Penny Polendina.jpg|Official design of Penny Polendina for RWBY: Amity Arena Amity Arena character art of Penny 2.0.jpg|Official design of Penny 2.0 for RWBY: Amity Arena PennyAmityArenaRender.png|Penny's render from RWBY: Amity Arena Pennyaarender.png|Penny 2.0's render for RWBY: Amity Arena Amity_Arena_Penny_Holiday.png|Holiday Penny from RWBY: Amity Arena Amity Arena Penny's Beacon Dance Model.jpg| Penny's Beacon Dance for RWBY: Amity Arena Valentinescostumes.jpg|Penny 2.0's Penny’s Day Off outfit for RWBY: Amity Arena Penny card icon.jpg|Penny's epic card icon Penny 2.0 card icon.png|Penny's rare card icon Official Posters RWBY Volume 3 Japanese DVD Blu-ray cover limited edition.jpg|Volume 3 Japanese DVD/Blu-ray limited edition cover. Promotional Material RWBY Chibi Season 2 Facebook header.jpg|Promotional image of RWBY Chibi Season 2 from Facebook RWBY Chibi Season 3 tease image.jpg|Promotional material of RWBY Chibi Season 3 from Twitter Illustration countdown of RWBY Chibi Season 3 10 by Mojojoj.jpg|Season 3 Promotional countdown of Penny RWBY Amity Arena Penny Polendina icon.png|Penny's character artwork icon from RWBY: Amity Arena Amity Arena promotional material of Tyrian Callows.png|Penny seen in the promotional material of Tyrian Callows PennyAAArt.jpeg|Promotional art of Penny for RWBY: Amity Arena DamuPenny.jpg|Promotional material of Penny Polendina by _damu04 for RWBY: Amity Arena Pennyaapromo.png|Promotional material for Penny 2.0's release in RWBY: Amity Arena Amity Arena promotional material of Penny 2.0.jpg|Promotional material of Penny 2.0 for RWBY: Amity Arena Amityfeb2update.jpeg|Promotional material of Penny, Winter, Neon, and Neo for February 2020 update Turnaround Models penny turnaround.png|Penny's model turnaround, as posted on Monty's Facebook Jimmiek-rankin-pennyposed.jpg|Penny's Volume 7 model, posed Jimmiek-rankin-pennyback.jpg|Penny's Volume 7 model, back Jimmiek-rankin-pennyside.jpg|Penny's Volume 7 model, side PennyMarketingPoses.jpeg|Marketing poses for Volume 7 by Courtney Brenek Merchandise Penny Art.jpg|Penny design from the "Combat Ready" shirt RWBY_Chibi_Adventures_Long_Sleeve_Tee.png|''RWBY Chibi'' Adventures Long Sleeve Tee Rwby jpn dub volume 3 set.jpg|''RWBY'' volume 3 Japanese dub set RWBY_Chibi_Road_Rage_Poster.png|''RWBY Chibi'' Road Rage Poster RWBY Penny Emblem Vinyl Decal.png|''RWBY'' Penny Emblem Vinyl Decal RWBY Chibi Adventurers Lanyard.png|''RWBY'' Chibi Adventurers Lanyard RWBY Limited Edition Penny Polendina Sketch Page Print.png|''RWBY'' Limited Edition Penny Polendina Sketch Page Print RWBY Penny Doubled Sided Keychain.png|''RWBY'' Penny Doubled Sided Keychain RWBY Penny Tie Dye T-Shirt.png|''RWBY'' Penny Tie Dye T-Shirt RWBY Penny Polendina Plush.png|''RWBY'' Penny Polendina Plush RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook Volume 1 Penny (RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook, Illustration,Kei Toume).jpg|Illustration of Penny by Kei Toume Miscellaneous Dancey fancey ironwood faction.png|Penny dancing in Monty Oum's Dancey Fancey video on Facebook. Manga Chapters Manga 14, Penny Polendina.jpg|Penny in the manga. ''RWBY: The Official Manga Covers Chapter 8 (2018 manga) cover.png|Penny on the cover of the chapter 8 (2018 manga). Chapters Chapter 6 (2018 manga), Penny Polendina.png|Penny in the 2018 manga adaption. Chapter 6 (2018 manga), Ruby meets Penny.png|Penny meets Ruby Chapter 6 (2018 manga), Ruby gets abandoned by her team.png Chapter 7 (2018 manga) Ruby unexpected encounter Penny again.png Chapter 7 (2018 manga) Ruby's conversation with Penny about Blake.png|Penny having a conversation with Ruby about Blake. Chapter 8 (2018 manga) Ruby and Penny heard an explosion in Vale.png|Penny and Ruby heard an explosion in Vale Chapter 8 (2018 manga) Penny on top of a Bullhead.png|Penny on top of one of White Fang's airships. Chapter 8 (2018 manga) Penny's weapons.png|Penny prepares to destroy one of of White Fang's airships with her swords. Chapter 8 (2018 manga) Penny charge her weapons on her targets.png|Penny charge her weapons on her targets Chapter 8 (2018 manga) Penny's reason why she fight.png|Penny's reason why she fight. Chapter 8 (2018 manga) Penny talks to her driver after the battle.png|Penny talks to her driver after the battle. Chapter 10 (2018 manga) Penny saves Ruby and the boy.png|Penny saves Ruby and the boy from being ran over by a car. Chapter 10 (2018 manga) Ruby saves Penny from the Atlas soldiers.png|Penny gets saved by Ruby Chapter 10 (2018 manga) Penny reveals her secret to Ruby.png|Penny reveals her secret to Ruby. Chapter 10 (2018 manga) the damage to Penny's hands.png|Penny's damage hands she show to Ruby that she's not human. Chapter 10 (2018 manga) Penny embraced Ruby for accepting her for who she is.png|Penny embraced Ruby for accepting her for who she is. DC Comics Chapter 1 "Prelude: The Elegy" RWBY DC Comics 1 (Chapter 1) Ruby's friends.jpg|Penny as one of Ruby's friends. RWBY DC Comics 1 (Chapter 1) Ruby thinks back the people she losts.jpg|Penny as one of Ruby's friends died at the Fall of Beacon. Chapter 6 "Ruby: Part Two: The Egg" RWBY DC Comics 3 (Chapter 6) A flashback of Penny's death.jpg|A flashback of Penny's death. RWBY DC Comics 3 (Chapter 6) Ruby and Jaune remembering Pyrrha.jpg|Ruby and Jaune remembering Penny's death and Pyrrha. Chapter 10: "Ruby: Part Three: The Garden" RWBY DC Comics 5 (Chapter 10) Ruby thinking about her family and friends.jpg|Penny is one of the people Ruby thinking about. ''RWBY: Combat Ready Penny Cards Penny Combat Ready Cards 01.jpg Penny Combat Ready Cards 02.jpg Penny Combat Ready Cards 03.jpg Penny Combat Ready Cards 04.jpg Penny Combat Ready Cards 05.jpg Penny Combat Ready Cards 06.jpg Screenshots - RWBY: Amity Arena ''Amity Arena'' Pre-Registration Gameplay Trailer Amity Arena Pre-Registration Gameplay Trailer 00031.png ''Amity Arena'' Japan Launch Trailer Amity Arena Japan Launch Trailer 00012.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Screenshots - Volume 1 Screenshots - Volume 2 Screenshots - Volume 3 Screenshots - Volume 6 Screenshots - Volume 7 Category:Image Gallery Category:Penny images Category:Character images